


A bit of impulsive Child Acquisition

by Lilituism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic Page, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Illustration, Nothing explicit, Secret Sniper Exchange 2020, some bruises and a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilituism/pseuds/Lilituism
Summary: For the Secret Snipers Exchange 2020 on our Snipers Discord.The request asked for a HP/MCU crossover with The Asset taking Harry from the Dursleys.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	A bit of impulsive Child Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thia/gifts).



> My take is that the Wintersoldier was on a job. He hid/rested in the garden of Number 4 and happened to meet little Harry who had just been thrown out by Vernon. Bucky is reminded of pre-serum Steve and in a snap decision "persuades" the Dursleys to let him take the kid. The amount of "persuasion" is not further specified and up for interpretation.


End file.
